Crossrail (Singapore)
Crossrail West is a line in Singapore. It was completed in 2017. It is part of the Crossrail. The service will also be called Tony Tan line, which is to honour the former and 7th President of Singapore from 2011 to 2017. Rolling stock is consisted of Class 951s, of which it is driverless bought from Crossrail and who has been upgraded to Class 951. The project was approved in 2007 and construction began in 2009 on the central section and connections to existing lines that will become part of the route. With a budget of £14.8 billion, it is Europe's largest infrastructure construction project. Its main feature is 21 km (13 mi) of new twin tunnels from Bukit Timah to Ion Khatib. There are also plans to connect the Crossrail West from Ion Khatib to Simpang. The tenderers for Crossrail West have been opened on 6 November 2013, and was awarded in 2015. *Abellio Crossrail West Limited *Far East Organisation/Sime Darby CW Trains Ltd *Arriva Crossrail West Limited/YourStudent *MTR Corporation (Crossrail West) *Transdev At the same time, Arriva Crossrail West won the bid. History As Ulu Pandan Line KTM estimated the construction cost of Ulu Pandan Rail would be S$50 million. The line starts at Jurong East, via Ulu Pandan Depot and ending at Bukit Timah. It has three stations, with a maintenance depot at Bukit Timah. Construction began on 12 February 2001 and the line opened on 21 December 2004, 3 days earlier than the proposed opening date. From its opening as part of the KTM system, the interchange with the West Rail at Bukit Timah has not had ticket gates between the Ma On Shan Rail and East Rail platforms, unlike at the former KTM system's interchanges with the MRT system. A trip from either line to the other counted as one ride. In 2014, the Bukit Timah Depot was closed for the migration of services to Gali Batu Depot, and Crossrail West's depot at Ion Khatib. Over a thousand passengers went to Tai Wai to take the first train on the first day of service. However, just an hour after service commenced, one train suffered minor door defects, causing a three-minute delay. After the opening of the Ma On Shan line, the usage of buses and taxis in the area decreased by as much as 50%. It was reported that some bus routes operated by KMB saw a decrease of ridership by one-third just a few days after the railway opened. The section between Jurong East and Ulu Pandan Depot was underground tracking which is in between 2004 and 2014, before it was joined to share the East West Line between Jurong East and Pioneer. Most of the line, including stations, was built on a viaduct on land which had been reserved for the purpose of a railway from the outset of the development of Jurong East, and the stretch has been the former KTM Jurong line that has been expunged since the late 1980s. Construction In April 2008, Crossrail announced that 17 firms had secured 'Enabling Works Framework Agreements' and would now be able to compete for packages of works. At the peak of construction up to 14,000 people are expected to be needed in the project's supply chain. Work began on 15 January 2008 when pilling works started at Tampines West and Bedok Reservoir stations. Invitations to tender for the two principal tunnelling contracts were published in the Official Journal of the European Union in August 2009. The tunnel contract (C300) was published between the Chantek and Lower Peirce, which goes through the Central Water Catchment. The project used eight 7.1-metre (23-foot) diameter tunnel-boring machines (TBM) from Herrenknecht AG (Germany). Two types are used; 'slurry' type for the Thames tunnel, which involves tunnelling through chalk; and 'Earth Pressure Balance Machines' (EPBM) for tunnelling through clay, sand and gravel (at lower levels through Lambeth Group and Thanet Sands ground formation). The TBMs weigh nearly 1,000 tonnes and are over 100 metres (330 feet) long. The tunnels include: *Lim Zi Teng - Tampines Primary School *Tampines Primary School - Block 123 *Block 123 - Anglican High *Anglican High - TPS E-Hub *TPS E-Hub - Jalan Lapang *Jalan Lapang - Bedok Reservoir *Bedok Reservoir - Tampines West *Tampines West - Lorong Halus Rolling Stock Crossrail will operate new Class 951 trains (one for the Crossrail East and one variant for the Crossrail West). The requirement is for 18 trains for the East and 49 trains for the West, each 200 metres (660 feet) long and carrying up to 1,500 passengers. The trains will be accessible, including dedicated areas for wheelchairs, with audio and visual announcements, CCTV and speaker-phones connected to the driver in case of emergency. Crossrail has stated that the new trains will be based on existing designs to minimise costs associated with development. They will run at up to 140 km/h (90 mph) on certain parts of the route. In March 2011, Crossrail announced that five bidders had been shortlisted for the contract to build the Class 951 and its associated depot. One of the bidders, Alstom, withdrew from the process in July 2011. In February 2012, Crossrail issued an invitation to negotiate to CAF, Siemens, Hitachi and Bombardier, with tenders expected to be submitted by mid-2012. In 2013, Siemens also withdrew from the bid, but will provide signalling and control systems for Crossrail. In February 2014, Transport for Singapore and the Department for Transport announced that the contract to build and maintain the new rolling stock had been awarded to Bombardier. The contract covers the supply, delivery and maintenance of 67 new trains and a depot at Old Oak Common. The trains are being built at Bombardier's Derby Litchurch Lane Works. This contract will support around 760 UK manufacturing jobs plus 80 apprenticeships. An estimated 74 per cent of contract spend is expected to remain in the UK economy. The design will be based on Bombardier's Aventra design. The first Class 951 train entered service on 22 June 2017. Once being built this will also replace Jonathan Lim's Class 315s fleet. Stations As well as 30 brand new stations, Crossrail requires significant work on existing station infrastructure. Although initially the trains will be 200 metres (660 feet) long, platforms at the new stations are being built to enable 240 m (790 ft) long trains in case of possible future extensions. At existing stations, platforms are being lengthened accordingly. A mock up of the new stations was built in Medini to ensure that architectural integrity would last for a whole of century. It was planned to bring at least one mock-up to Singapore for the public to view the design and give feedback before final construction commenced. Of the 34 stations, 26 will have step-free entrance to both platforms, train doors will be level with the platforms at central stations and at Heathrow. The stations will be fully equipped with CCTV and, due to the length of the platforms, train indicators will be above the platform-edge doors in central stations. Electrification Crossrail will use 25 kV, 50 Hz AC overhead lines and sometimes can be toggled to 750V DC between Upper Jurong Road and Jurong East. Overhead electrification has been installed between Upper Jurong and Senai South as part of the 21st-century modernisation of the Great Western Main Line (GWML upgrade), but Crossrail will only use it as far as Senai South. The signalling will be a mixture of ETCS 2 on the western branches from 2019, communication-based train control with automatic train operation on the core line (with a possible later upgrade to ETCS). List *Crossrail East Stations The line will go from Senai North, all the way to Jurong East as viaducts, and it goes to Bukit Timah as viaduct before entering the tunnel at Chantek. The final station at Ion Khatib, will have a depot which will house about 60 trains. It will cross the Second Link between Tanjung Kupang and Wrexham, and this will have a similar concept of running their trains to the Malaysia-Singapore High Speed Rail. Malaysia Section *Senai North *Senai South *Lima Kedai *Pulai *Gelang Patah *Tanjung Kupang Singapore Section *Wrexham *Pasir Laba *Upper Jurong *Pioneer *Boon Lay *Lakeside *Chinese Garden *Jurong East *Ulu Pandan Depot *Bukit Timah *Chantek *MacRitchie *Lower Peirce *Sembawang Hills *Tagore *Lentor *Miltonia *Ion Khatib Cancelled section There are also plans to connect the Crossrail West and Crossrail East, which involves several stations such as Seletar, Serangoon North, Serangoon Gardens, Hougang, Jalan Eunos, Eunos and Jalan Lapang. This was however, scrapped during the recent DTL3 announcement on 20 August 2010. *Seletar *Serangoon North *Serangoon Gardens *Hougang *Jalan Eunos *Eunos *Kembangan *Jalan Lapang